That's When Jaejoongie is Jealous!
by junnilicious
Summary: Bagaimana sih seorang Jung Yunho meredakan amukan Kim Jaejoongie jika dia sedang cemburu?/OneShot YunJae/oneshoot.


Title : That's When Jaejoongie is Jealous

Author : junnilicious aka rinrin

Rated : PG15

Genre : Humor—Romance

Cast : YunJae, YooSuMin, etc

**A/N :** Fict pelampiasan rasa kangenku terhadap our beloved YunJaeYooSuMin. Terutama YunJae. Huwawa~ T,T maap kalo gaje. Dozo Yoropikuu ^^

.

Tiga member DBSK yakni –Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin tengah memperhatikan Hyung tertuanya yang sedang melotot menyaksikan penata rias wanita yang sibuk merias rambut dan make up Leader U-Know Yunho. Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mendengus sebal. Ia sama sekali tak suka jika melihat seseorang entah itu wanita atau pria yang dengan sengaja atau tak sengaja menyentuh Yunho-nya. Karena baginya Yunho hanya boleh di sentuh oleh Kim Jaejoong seorang. Yunho hanya milik Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong hanya milik Yunho. Yaa- kira-kira begitulah anggapan seorang lead vocal Boyband no. 1 se-Asia itu.

Jaejoong semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya tatkala ia melihat sang penata rias menyentuh bibir sexy Yunho untuk mengoleskan sedikit pelembab. Jaejoong menggertakan giginya dan secepat kilat dia menyerbu(?) Yunho dan duduk di pangkuan kekasihnya. Dia mengalungkan sebelah lengannya di leher Yunho, sementara mata hitam besarnya terus melotot kearah sang penata rias yang kini raut mukanya berubah seperti: =_="

"Baby, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengganggu pekerjaan Hye Rin Noona," Kata Yunho lembut sembari mengelus punggung kekasihnya yang masih sibuk melotot tak jelas ke arah sang penata rias yang diketahui bernama Hye Rin.

Jaejoong memalingkan mukanya ke Yunho dengan bibir yang mengerucut, "Yunnie. Aku tak suka dia menyentuh-mu seperti tadi," Kata Jaejoong manja, dia menyusupkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Yunho dengan kedua lengan yang mengalung di sekeliling leher kekasihnya.

"Itu sudah tugas Hye Rin Noona. Hye Rin Noona tidak akan menyentuh bagian mana saja yang tidak seharusnya dia sentuh. Ne, benarkan Noona?" Tanya Yunho pada penata rias yang sudah 3 bulan ini menjadi panata rias tetap DBSK. Hye Rin mengerjapkan matanya lalu mengangguk gugup.

"Ah ne, benar apa yang dikatakan Yunho sshi. Tenang saja Jaejoong sshi, aku tak akan merebutnya darimu." Ujarnya tersenyum gugup. Jaejoong mencibir dan kembali memelototkan matanya.

"Kau dengan kan baby? Nah, sekarang ayo turun. Hye rin Noona akan sulit mengerjakan pekerjaannya jika baby terus duduk dipangkuanku seperti ini, hm?" kata Yunho mencoba memberi pengertian pada kekasih cantiknya itu sembari mengelus pipi meronanya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Jaejoong mengembungkan pipinya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Yunho.

"Tapi Yunnie~ aku tetap tak suka jika dia menyentuhmu," rengek Jaejoong. Yunho menghela nafas panjang, sedikit kewalahan menghadapi sifat kekasihnya yang kekanakan.

"Baby~ please?" Ujar Yunho dengan muka yang memelas.

"Huff~ Arraso… arraso." Pasrah Jaejoong yang tak tega melihat wajah memelas Yunnie bear nya.

Dengan gontai Jaejoong berdiri dari pangkuan Yunho dan berjalan ke tempat tiga member yang lain. YooChun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong dengan mengajak Hyungnya itu mengobrol.

"Jae Hyung, coba lihat ini. Taraaaa~~" ujar Yoochun ceria dan memperlihatkan sebuah majalah fashion di depan wajah cemberut hyungnya. Jaejoong sama sekali tak memperhatikan Yoochun, ia masih sibuk melirik tajam Hye Rin yang sedang menyentuh pipi Yunho dengan lembut. Sesekali bibir merahnya mencuat keatas dan menggoyang-goyangkannya kekiri dan kekanan. Ia sebal menyaksiakan Yunnie-nya yang sedang di sentuh oleh penata rias itu. Jaejoong ingin dia saja yang merias Yunho dan segera mungkin memecat penata rias itu. Jaejoong pikir, pekerjaan penata rias tak begitu sulit, dia yakin, dia pasti bisa melakukan tugas itu dengan mudah. Hanya saja, setiap Jaejoong mengutaraan keinginannya itu, dia selalu mendapat kesulitan yaitu tidak mendapatkan persetujuan dari member lain dan persejutuan dari kekasihnya. Dia merengut kesal jika mengingat itu.

Yoochun memudarkankan senyum lebarnya ketika dia menyadari Jaejoong sama sekali tak memperhatikannya.

"Hyung, kau tak memperhatikanku," keluh Yoochun sembari memijit hidung mancungnya.

"Kenapa aku harus memperhatikanmu? Tak penting sekali," kata Jaejoong sarkastik dan melirik Yoochun dengan tatapan dinginnya. Yoochun menghela nafas, ia menyerah kalau sudah menghadapi sifat keras kepala Hyungnya. Tak akan mungkin berhasil, pikirnya.

Junsu yang mengetahui Yoochun tak berhasil mengalikan perhatian Jaejoong dari Yunho, ia segera menghampiri kedua Hyungnya itu.

"Jae Hyung. Di MV Wrong number, bagian Rapp-mu keren sekali. Waah~ aku tak menyangka kau bisa nge'rapp seperti Chunnie. Kenapa aku tak bisa nge'rapp sepertimu ya Hyung? Rahasianya apa nih Hyung?" tanya Junsu antusias di sertai senyuman lebar di bibir tipisnya. Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya dan menatap mata kecil Junsu dengan mata besarnya yang terlihat dingin.

"Karena suaramu itu seperti suara lumba-lumba yang terjepit truk tronton, makanya kau tak bisa nge'rapp!" jawab Jaejoong dingin. Junsu memudarkan senyumannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tega-teganya Jae Hyung berbicara seperti itu padaku. Belum tahu saja dia kalau suaraku itu di nobatkan menjadi suara terbaik se-Korea Selatan, gerutunya sebal.

"Jae Hyuung. Aku laparrr~ apa kau mempunyai makanan yang bisa aku makan?" Changmin datang dari arah belakang dan langsung membaur di ketiga Hyungnya yang saling terdiam itu. Changmin sama sekali tak menyadari raut khawatir dari Yoochun dan Junsu, dan aura iblis dari Jaejoong.

Changmin melirik kearah Jaejoong yang sedang meliriknya juga dengan tatapan super dingin padanya.

GLEK! Changmin menelan air ludahnya dan meringis. Sepertinya pertanda buruk, pikirnya was-was.

"Shim Changmin! Bisakah kau berhenti makan barang sebentar saja, huh? Aku tak mempunyai makanan yang kau mau itu dan KALIAN BERTIGA BERHENTILAH BERTANYA PADAKU!" bentak Jaejoong murka. YooSuMin tersentak kaget mendengar bentakan Hyungnya yang sangat keras itu. Dengan takut-takut mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk gugup dan berjalan menjauhi Hyungnya yang sudah seperti kerasukan setan itu.

Sementara itu, Yunho sedang minum jus jeruk dalam botol dan Hye Rin tak sengaja menyenggol tangan Yunho yang menyebabkan jus jeruk itu tumpah di celana Yunho. Cairan jus itu telah membasahi sebagian celana Yunho. Hye Rin membulatkan matanya dan menatap celana Yunho dengan panik.

"Omona~ mianhe, Jongmal mianhe Yunho sshi," Pekik Hye Rin.

"Ah Gwaenchana Noona," ujar Yunho tenang, ia berniat berdiri dari duduknya namun diurungkannya kerana dia merasakan tangan seseorang memegang tangannya dan menyuruhnya supaya duduk lagi di sofa itu. Dengan secepat kilat Hye Rin mengambil sapu tangan di dalam tasnya dan segera menyeka cairan jus yang membasahi celana Yunho dengan gugup. Hye Rin terus saja mengelap celana Yunho bahkan ketika Yunho berkata ia bisa melakukannya sendiri. Ketika Hye Rin mengusap tempat dekat selangkangan Yunho, sebuah tangan menarik rambut coklat panjang miliknya dan beberapa detik kemudian Hye Rin sukses terjungkal ke belakang.

"YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah! Lihat dimana kau mengelap, bodoh. Tsk, aku tahu. Kau sengaja kan, iya kan! Kau mau menggoda Yunnie bear-ku. Dasaaarrrr….. kau wanita abal-abal(?). Yunnie itu milikkuuuu~~ " raung Jaejoong menarik-narik rambut Hye Rin. Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin terbelalak kaget dan langsung menghampiri Jaejoong –menangkap tubuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukan mereka bertiga. Changmin dan Yoochun di bagian depan, sementara Junsu di belakang tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memberontak dalam pelukan Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin.

"Lepaskan aku Yoochun, Changmin, Junsu! Aku mau memberi pelajaran pada wanita tak tahu diri itu! Lepaskaaannnnnn~~" teriak Jaejoong merajalela(?)

"Astaga~ baby. Hye Rin agashi hanya mencoba untuk mengelap cairan jus yang tumpah di celanaku," Ujar Yunho berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong yang masih meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Yunnie~ apa kau tak sadar, huh? Wanita itu berusaha menggodamu, dia mau merebutmu dari sisiku. Dia mau menghancurkan hubungan KITA!" teriak Jaejoong kembali histeris, wajah putihnya kini memerah karena kesal.

"Kim Jaejoong kau jangan berpikir picik seperti itu!" seru Yunho mulai kesal. Jaejoong terperangah. Jadi Yunho lebih membela wanita itu di bandingkan denganku? Pikirnya miris.

"Yunnie~ Jadi kau lebih percaya pada wanita itu dibandingkan denganku?" lirih Jaejoong yang sudah berhenti meronta. Kini mata hitam besarnya nampak berkaca-kaca.

"Astaga… bukan seperti itu. Maafkan aku baby. Kemarilah~" Yunho meraih tubuh Jaejoong dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

"Tapi… sepertinya kau lebih membelanya dibandingkan denganku. Hiks~ " kini tangisan Jaejoong pecah. Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, ia mencoba meredakan tangisan sang kekasih.

"Ssstt… baby. Aku hanya tak suka jika Joongie-ku yang manis ini bersikap dan berkata kasar seperti tadi. Berjanjilah padaku baby. Baby Joongie tak akan mengulangnya lagi, ne?" ujar Yunho lembut seraya memeluk Jaejoong dan mengecup kedua mata Jaejoong yang berair. Jaejoong tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Sementara itu YooSuMin memberi sinyal pada Hye Rin untuk segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ya! hentikan menatapnya seperti itu bodoh!" Kata Jaejoong kumat lagi(?) dengan nada yang berbahaya ketika ia melihat Hye Rin berdiri di pintu dengan mata yang masih menatap kearah Yunho.

"Aish! Cukup baby. Jangan pedulikan dia lagi, ne?" Ujar Yunho gemas sembari mengecup bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong kembali mengangguk di sela ciumannya dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yunho.

==a

**=FIN=**

Humor garing kekeke ~_~

Oneshot pertamaku, mungkin nanti saya publish FF YunJae Chaptered.

Arigatoo ^^


End file.
